happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deer Babysitting
Deer Babysitting is a HTFF episode. Plot Part 1 At Paws' house, Campbell orders Paws for babysitting Salvia while she and her daughter Daphne go to their jobs. Paws agrees and takes care Salvia as they already left. While Salvia playing with toys, he sees something that making him curious. Paws, who inside the kitchen, is making a porridge for Salvia, however, he nowhere to be seen. At first, Paws thought Salvia is sleeping on her bed but a fan noise heard from her room, when she opens it, Salvia is seen putting his hand on the fan. Paws grabs him away from the fan immediately and puts him on the high chair, she feed him a porridge but Salvia refuse to eat and throw the porridge onto Paws' face, causing her eyes as well face burned. Salvia tries to get out from the high chair and runs away to the town. He wanders around until Sweet picks him up, she seem adored by him and give him some desserts she baked. Paws runs to the town in panic, she goes to store to another store for searching Salvia. Sunset is seen waiting for something, Paws runs to her and need her help to find Salvia. Sunset agrees and goes to some stores. Meanwhile, Salvia is now full and falling asleep, Sweet puts him on chair and gives him a blanket, in that moment, Double A suddenly burst into store and rap his song while let out some cuss words. Sweet quickly puts a soap into his mouth and tells him to be quiet as Salvia is sleeping. AA nods and keeps himself quiet. Paws and Sunset still search Salvia until Paws sees him inside Sweet's store through the window. She goes to the store and asks Sweet about Salvia, Sweet goes to kitchen and checks on Salvia but a bag of flour replaces Salvia and the window opens widely. Salvia is once again wandering around the town, he see a school and go inside it, a lot of Generic Tree Friends are adore him (possibly because of his cuteness as a child). He enters laboratory class where there are some Generic Tree Friends are performing their creations; Sniffles and Nutty create living candy blob, Cream and Queen create robot-like cat, and The Prank Duo, Morton and Mix, create a mixture that can make hairs fall down. Also the teacher is Lumpy, which is ironic. Salvia jumps on table to another table, he see a test tube and suck on it. Mix is grabbing a test tube and pouring on a head of mannequin, unaware that the mixture is dripping into Salvia's head. His hair falls down but not only that, his skull exposed and injure his brain. Salvia then cries loudly making Morton and Mix get shocked. Mix covers his injury with bandages while Morton tries to calm him down only making him more cry. Everyone is suspicious with Salvia's cries, Morton sees a lolipop and quickly puts into Salvia's mouth, Salvia stop crying and eating the lolipop. Morton and Mix are sigh in relief and bring Salvia to home, meanwhile in the town, Paws and Sunset still searching Salvia. Sunset sees Morton is carrying Salvia from distance and runs to him, Paws start explaining about what happen, however, Morton and Mix don't get it into the point. When they both walk away, Sunset suddenly grabs Salvia's hand and three of them start fighting. Zet, who just come out from doughtnut store, is shocked what he just see. He thinks that Morton and Mix are "thieves" so he start chase them off. The Prank Duo running away while carrying asleep Salvia, Paws and Sunset follow them from behind. Zet tries to stop them by throwing some stuffs, however, it didn't worked. The duo quickly run to alley and hide inside trashcan, Zet keeps running forward while Paws and Sunset stop at alley. They both unaware the duo run away, the duo sigh in relief but Salvia suddenly missing. Part 2 Salvia is seen walking on the buildings and climbing on electric poles, The Prank Duo become panic and run to him. Mix climbs to an electric pole meanwhile Morton keeps an eye on him, Mix walk toward Salvia while keep on balance. Salvia sees Mix and happily jumps on the wires, causing Mix lose his balance and fall down. Morton goes to him and catches him but Mix falls behind him and ends up splattering on the ground, much horrifying for Morton. Salvia goes down and runs to the railroad tracks, Morton chase him off the railroad tracks and grab him but Zet hit him with bat. They both arguing each other until the train approaching them when the crossing guards come down. They both scream and get ran over by the train, Salvia, who somehow survive, walking on top of train. Sunset sees him and flies to train, she pick Salvia up but scream as the train toward tunnel. Her head gets scratched when the train went into the tunnel, after the train outside the tunnel, Sunset's head is sliced into pieces and her body slammed into a sign. Salvia has no idea and goes inside the train by crouching toward the window. Behind the train, Paws is seen riding bicycle and chasing Salvia. When the railroad tracks switched, Paws knows it's the perfect time to jump, so she jump on the train and success. She looks around the train and found Salvia, who driving the trains. Lumpy is seen sleeping on his bed, Paws wakes him up and tells him something, however, Lumpy don't understand what is she saying. Paws has no choices but drives the train by herself, Salvia see a lever and push on it, causing the train increase its speed. The train go toward the cliff, making everyone inside train distressed. Paws immediately pulls the lever but ends up breaking it, the train keep going to the cliff and Paws seems lose her mind. She sees a brake and steps on it, the train stopped but the passengers thrown into air, Giggles gets impaled by branches and Rush gets wedged in a section of the cliff and crushed by a suitcase. Dexter falls on pile of leaves safely but then get mauled by a grizzly bear. Paws is survived from the incident, but the train is on middle of cliff, Salvia is happily jumping on the train while Lumpy is just standing. Paws confuses which one she should "save", when Salvia falls into cliff, she quickly run to him and jump. The train falls into cliff after lose balance, Lumpy falls as well. Paws grabs Salvia's sweater and hugs him happily, but she then aware that she will landing on apartment. She screams in distress but the train fall first and destroy the half of upper apartment, Paws land on pillows while Salvia land on baby crib. Paws goes to him but ends up crushed by train. When Campbell and Daphne go inside, they both are shocked when looking at the room but happy look at Salvia safely. They both walks to him but get crushed by collapsed ceiling, Daphne's eye bounces into Salvia and he sucks it as mistaken as "toy", ending the episode. Moral "Don't blame their appearance but blame their action." Deaths *Mix splatters on the ground. *Morton and Zet run over by train. *Sunset's head is sliced and her body slammed into a sign. *Some Generic Tree Friends thrown into sky. *Giggles is impaled by branches. *Rush gets wedged in a split section of a cliff, and a suitcase crushes/compresses his body. *Dexter is mauled by a grizzly bear. *Lumpy possibly splatters on the ground. (Debatable) *Paws is crushed by train. *Daphne and Campbell crushed by collapsed ceiling. Injuries *Salvia's skeleton is exposed and his brain injured. *Morton's head hit by Zet's bat. Trivia *This first mark Campbell's debut and death. *Originally, Lori appears in this episode instead of Sunset, however, the creator doesn't like the idea and thinks it'll be weird. **Also Dexter originally survives in this episode but it's heavily scrapped for some reasons. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 98 Episodes